The purpose of this application is to strengthen education in the field of cancer research and its relationship to clinical medicine for a wide group of health professionals at Yale University School of Medicine. Four specific objectives are planned: 1. Development of a special element in the 2nd year medical curriculum to provide additional instruction in cancer biology and clinical management not well represented in the curriculum at the present time. In the initial years, a nationally known scholar in the area of carcinogenesis, prevention and nutrition would be brought to the medical center for 1 or 2 weekS to lecture and lead discussion sessions with the medical class and others in scheduled and elective class hours. Subsequently, other subjects would be the subject of curricular enrichment as emerging information warrants new emphasis. 2. Encouragement of 15 medical students in the summer of their lst year to initiate cancer research programs in a range of disciplines while they are not enrolled in classes. 3. Provision of a limited amount of support for students in the M.D., M.S. Nursing and other professional schools who are also enrolled for the Masters Public Health program to support data acquisition and other research activities in directed studies while they are not enrolled in classes. 4. Establishment of 2 stipends for which medical students might compete to permit extension of their education by 1 year and allow them to spend full time engaged in cancer research with a small amount of support for supplies.